Cold Feet
by Kaori Matsumoto
Summary: This really isn't an Anime Crossover. This has nothing to do with anything. I just wanted to post it. Please read!


**_Cold Feet_**

**_A One-Shot _**

**_By: Kaori Matsumoto_**

* * *

_Months have passed, since she has left me. I don't why she has gone, and I don't know how...but she took my heart, and has broken it into thousands of pieces._

**_As his Brown hair covered the top of his eyes, Matthew's thoughts clouded his mind on that rainy day. The anniversary of the last say that he had seen his Fiancee Angie. She was one of beauty. Brown mysterious eyes, Long, Raven-Black hair, Perfectly Tanned skin. The defintion of an Angel and a Goddess tied into one package. It was almost as he hadn't eaten nor slept since the day she was gone. Such a feeling of pain has lingered over his mind and has left him speechless with also a bit of guilt._**

_**"I guess I should just get over her..." He thought out loud.**_

**_He opened the door and walked back to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut with a loud bang. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt and climbed into bed, shutting the light off. He struggled to get to bed, because of his restless mind. But soon found his way to his dream world._**

* * *

_Why am I here? I should be back with Matthew...but no...I'm to be here for a reason. But if I could just be there with him for a little while longer, that would be the best thing to ever happen to me..._

_**As the last of her thoughts outstretched her mind, she walked to the beach. Directly in front of their home. She suddenly stood. She was here, only that she was still in her wig. She sighed. Useless she was. Matthew couldn't even notice her. Why did she even want to be here? She should just go back...But, she saw a figure standing on his deck. It was him. Matthew. Her one true love. He hadn't looked much different, only that his hair was a little longer, and that he grew a few inches.**_

**_Matthew... She thought, but no words came out of her mouth. She couldn't speak at all. Just seeing him made her heart stand still._**

**_But then a thought arose in her mind. Maybe, just maybe...if she got to be her old self, for just a few days, maybe she could make him believe she was alive and well, and that she had done a stupid thing and she regretted it. But that couldn't be explained, could it? After 4 months when he had gave up on every search party for her, Matthew wouldn't believe she was back, could he?_**

**_Angie laid on the sand and closed her eyes, invisioning Matthew and her together. Happy again, so that they could marry...but he wouldn't want to marry her after he would find out she had cold feet on their wedding day..._**

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

**_A Woman was combing another Woman's hair. She soon started to braid the hair with care._**

**_"This is quite a beautiful day to get married Angie." Said the one braiding her hair. "Not a cloud in the sky, and no rain, how Splendid"  
Angie sat looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was a ghostly white color and she had small tears in her eyes. "I-I-I can't do this Samantha"  
Samantha looked down at her. "What"  
"I can't..." Angie said and buried her face in her hands.  
"Why Not?" Asked Samantha.  
"I just can't..." She said and stood, picking up her dress so she could walk.  
"NO! Angie!" Samantha yelled as she ran to the front of her. "You can't get cold feet. You can't be the Runaway Bride this time...you just can't"  
"But--" Began Angie.  
"This guy loves you. He thinks the sun rises and sets on your shoulders. Please Angie...don't break his heart..." Samantha begged.  
"Just let me get 30 miles away...when they start to notice I'm gone, just tell them I'm gone." Angie said.  
Samantha sighed. "When the cops get down here, they'll start to interrogate me, because I was the last person who saw you." "Lie." Said Angie as she grabbed her purse and climbed out the window. "Tell him that I love him"  
"Angie!" Called Samantha as she tried to grab her dress, or her leg. But couldn't get her. Angie shook her off. She waved for a cab and climbed in when he pulled to a stop. It sped off. Samantha hung her head with an expression that read; "What do I do?"_**

**_An hour later..._**

**_Matthew stood at the Altar with two men by his side. The medium height one, named Brian. The taller one, named Aaron. Matthew sighed and looked down at his feet. Aaron looked up to him and smiled._**

**_"Come on Matt...she'll be here soon. I know it. Angie wouldn't leave you at the Altar..." Said Brian.  
"Yeah Matt. She isn't that type of girl." Aaron said wearily. He looked at Samantha as she walked up. "Hey Babe"  
"Shut it arse." Samantha snapped as she walked to Matthew. "Matt...I'm sorry...she's gone"  
"What?" Asked Brian. "Why would she do that"  
"Yeah...that's not the Angie we know..." Aaron said.  
Matt looked up to her. "Okay. There's a probability that she may be nervous. Do you know If she'll come back"  
"I have no idea. Maybe..." Said Samantha wearily. "She said for me to tell her she loves you." She walked to him and hugged him.  
He smiled a bit. "Thanks Sis."_**

**_End Flashback...

* * *

_**

**_Angie sat up. She knew if she appologized, maybe there'd be a chance. She saw Matthew walk back into the house, and she soon heard another door slam. That was his signature way of blowing off steam. She smiled. That was always how he acted throughout high school. Whenever he got a bad grade, or whenever he had a fight with someone. That was the way he always acted throughout his entire life. She loved him so much. It started to stop raining, but slowly. This was her chance. So she stood up and walked to the set of stairs that lead to the street. So she continued to the left and she walked to the front door entrance and rang the bell. She felt thousands of Butterflies flutter elegantly in her stomach and she sighed as the door opened._**

**_"Yes?" Said Matthew.  
"Uh...is this the James' residence?" Said Angie timidly.  
"Yeah, what is this in regards to?" Asked Matthew.  
"Your Fiancee...Angela." Said Angie.  
"Yes...she disappeared months ago. Why do you care?" He asked.  
"Because she wants to apologize." Angie then took off her wig, revealing her wavy black hair. "I'm so sorry"  
"Angie..." He said and clenched his fists. "Why"  
"I couldn't do it. But now we can, and we can be happy." Angie said and hugged him.  
Matthew held her in his arms for a few moments and pushed her away.  
"What's wrong? I wan't to be with you now...now and forever, like it used to be." Angie said and looked at him.  
"..." Matthew gathered his thoughts. "Angie...I felt the same way, 4 months ago. But now that you went and ruined our wedding day, and our marriage...I can't really forgive you. You made me so worried that day, after 4 days I got a missing persons report and sent out search parties around the country. If you were nervous, you could have just said you needed a few days. I would have re-scheduled the wedding date. But now that you're suddenly back, and you want to get married...I don't really want to give you a second chance...so that you can break my heart again. This will make you learn a lesson so that you won't break another man's heart again. Good-Bye Angie..."_**

**_Matthew took her hand and took off the ring he gave her. He slammed the front door shut and walked back up the stairs. Angie's eyes clouded with tears. She walked from his door to the street where she waved for a cab. She got in and it drove off into the Sunset. Angie sighed in the backseat, trying to understand why she went and why it happened in the beginning. She remembered that she was nervous and she just wanted a few days that she could relax and that she could get ready. Mainly just to prep herself. But if she hadn't been foolish, and not have run...she may be married to him. But I guess that's the price to pay, when you get Cold Feet._**

* * *

**_Hello everyone. This is a one shot...it's a type of one that has nothing to do with anything. So I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me whatcha think:D_**

**_R-E-V-I-E-W_**

_**Kaori**_


End file.
